Reihogosha
Reihogosha (霊保護者; Spirit Guardian, Departed Soul of One That Guarantees Protection) is the result of a Helixian Clan member synchronizing with their spiritual and physical being with Cosmic Energy. It is an extraordinarily powerful spirit being capable of extraordinary offensive and defensive capabilities. Its an ethereal being of glowing pink energy encased in elegant black armor. It manifests a tail with black armor resembling a rail gun of some sort with blades on both sides running down the length of it. It has multiple forms it can take to gain an advantage on the battle field. Its durability is in this state is easily equal to that of and possess power which can challenge that of a Stabilized, Complete body Susanoo. It has extreme durability, speed and offensive capabilities. In all its forms, the pink glowing being that makes it up can be seen. Because it is the physical manifestation of the users will, spiritual and physical energy with their chakra, unlike Susanoo, it can protect the user from attacks that don't harm it physically, like Yin based attacks, alongside normal attacks. It has four legs though it can position then together to stand upright. It has 2 hands surrounded by claws with spikes along the edges and a tail that can fire energy at immense speed like a railgun and can act as a sword, as it is bladed on both sides. It is physically strong, and fast, with speed easily on par with that of Kurama while running at full speed. Its pink section of its claws can fire dense chakra projectiles while the yellowish-green sections can absorb chakra attack, converting it into the users in an instant upon closing. Users skilled in Taijutsu can preform upscale taijutsu techniques using their chakra. Forms The Reihogosha has several unique forms that it can take on, each providing unique uses. It consists of the Titan Form, the Pharaoh Form, the Phoenix Form, Kyubbi Form and the Cthulhu Form. Chiyoko has access to the Rabbit Goddess Form, unlike other users of the technique. Titan Reihogosha This is the base form. Its an ethereal being of glowing pink energy encased in elegant black armor. It manifests a tail with black armor resembling a rail gun of some sort with blades on both sides running down the length of it. It has multiple forms it can take to gain an advantage on the battle field. It has four legs though it can position then together to stand upright. It has 2 hands surrounded by claws with spikes along the edges and a tail that can fire energy at immense speed like a railgun and can act as a sword, as it is bladed on both sides. It is physically strong, and fast, with speed easily on par with that of Kurama while running at full speed. Its pink section of its claws can fire dense chakra projectiles while the yellowish-green sections can absorb chakra attack, converting it into the users in an instant upon closing. The user is able to open the claws of the Titan to reveal hands, allowing it to hit targets while simultaneously absorbing chakra and energy from the target. Users skilled in Taijutsu can perform upscale taijutsu techniques using their chakra. ---- Pharaoh Reihogosha This form is a unique form of the Titan Reihogosha shape-shifting into a Pharaoh. In this form, it has extra appendages that can act both as wings and as arms with blades complete with their own hand-like endings. This form is very nimble and is very useful for taijutsu-like attacks, as it can grab and lash out at opponents with four limbs instead of two. The blades lining the length of its arms can easily slice through metal and bone, making it quite difficult to combat this form close up. ---- Phoenix Reihogosha This is a unique form of the Titan Reihogosha shapeshifting into a Phoenix. In this form it is capable of flight. Using its unique hands, it can fire a barrage of powerful blasts of chakra and cosmic energy at a rapid pace. Using the crystal-like shards on its head, it can produce sound-based attacks while the large eye it possesses gives it 180 degrees of vision alongside its normal two eyes. It is quite fast when it takes to the skies and can use the blade-like protrusions on the ends of its upper arms to cut and slice through opposition. By swinging its large fan-like arms, it can create massive gusts of wind capable of rending apart a forest. Its legs are sharp at the ends and can impale objects if they are thrusts at with sufficient force. It the user sideswipes someone, it is more than capable of bifurcating them without slowing down if the said target isn't heavily armored or has above average durability. ---- Kyubbi Reihogosha The Kyubbi Reihogosha is a unique form, with the Titan Reihogosha shape-shifting into a fox like creature with multiple tails. It is very nimble on its feet, being nearly the same speed as Kurama when running. Using its three tails, it can cast tchniques from each one to aid the user in battle, and can even use them in taijutsu attacks. Utilizing its claws, it can inflict great damage in close quarters. Able to utilize positive and negative chakra, it has access to the Tailed Beast Ball, despite not being a tailed beast. The attack itself is composed of the aforementioned chakra as well as cosmic energy, making it powerful indeed. Unlike the normal explosion that takes place when a tailed beast ball explodes, the tailed beast ball from this unique form simply expands while inflicting the intended damage, destroying whatever it can as it expands before reducing itself in size and finally disappearing. ---- Iwakura Reihogosha The Iwakura Reihogosha (磐座霊保護者, Dwelling Place of a God Spiritual Guardian) is a unique form, with the Titan Reihogosha shape-shifting into an octopus-dragon type creature. This creature possesses six horns on its head, and has numerous eyes, which allow it to view the life force of objects and beings. Its limbs are composed of many tentacles combined together and at the end of its feet are claws. It can combine its tentacles to form apendages like arms and legs and can sproat innumerable additional limbs for added support. It possesses winds akin to that of a dragon and they enable it to fly swiftly through the air. Its horns are capable of generating intense beams of cosmic energy capable of devestating anything they hit. Its tentacles can be combined and shaped to form weapons like swords and cannons. ----